


Day 15 - Canon Divergence

by lake_writes



Series: OuMonth [15]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Pacts, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Busters, Kokichi Ouma Month, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Shuichi is part of the Killing Game Busters instead of Gonta, for context, kind of, the blood pact is fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi is confronted by the two other members of the Killing Game Busters.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi/Iruma Miu
Series: OuMonth [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month 2020





	Day 15 - Canon Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on this fic! This took me longer than I expected to write, but I finally got it finished and approved by my beta for posting, so I hope you enjoy day 15 of Ouma Month, no matter how late it is lol

Kokichi was doing his best to ignore the pairs of eyes boring into his skin as he focused solely on the quiet ticking of the clock hung upon the dining hall’s wall. He knew exactly why he was here, exactly what he was called for, and it had everything to do with the stupidly pretty detective sitting across the table from him. Of course he’d work out what he was planning. He cursed himself for not being more careful. He had left just a bit too much of his evidence out when they had all piled in his dorm last to discuss their plans, and of course Shuichi had found it.

“Well?” spoke the other person seated at the table. Her arms were folded over her chest, her icy-blue eyes sparking with annoyance. “Are you going to say anything, or are we going to have to pry a confession outta you the hard way?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Iruma-chan,” Kokichi sing-songed, finally turning to face the eyes he didn’t want to meet. His fake smile twitched as if it were about to slip. He was so,  _ so _ tired of playing the villain the way he had been for the last few motives, but he was in too deep. He couldn’t just stop now. “What would you want me to confess to? Oh, are you looking for your brain? Sorry, I’ve been searching for that for quite a while, I haven’t found anything yet.”

“Cut the shit, you little bitch,” Miu snapped, looking increasingly irritated by the minute. Shuichi lurched forward, placing a cautious hand on the blonde’s arm. The two made eye contact for a brief moment, and Miu slowly relaxed, closing her eyes as she exhaled heavily through her nose. “Look, I just want to know what you were thinking. You were planning to murder me in the virtual world? What kinda sick shit is that?”

“You’re accusing me of being sick?” Kokichi asked, his voice falling flat. “Who was planning to kill me first?” He tipped his head to the side. “My plan was in self defense. My plan was going to help save everyone here from the cruel reality that’s waiting for us outside.”

Shuichi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Outside? Ouma-kun, is this about that keycard?” he asked. He was careful with his words, as if Kokichi were a caged animal that would fly off the handle if the wrong word was uttered at the wrong time.

“Keycard? What keycard?” Kokichi hummed, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Oh, that old thing? I told you, there was nothing important with it. It was just a stupid trick Monokuma played.” He waved one hand dismissively, grinning coyly as he placed his chin in the palm of the other. “Geez, you’d think a detective would be able to tell when I’m telling the truth.”

“I thought I told you to cut the shit,” Miu grumbled. “Look, it’s clear that you saw something, you’ve been acting really weird since you took that keycard. We’re fucking worried about you. We all know what crazy shit Monokuma can pull, and we want to make sure you’re not going to do anything stupid.”

“Worried about me? I thought you were supposed to be a genius,” Kokichi hummed, examining his nails in a disinterested manner. “It’s not me you should worry about. Only a cum-soaked idiot such as yourself would fall for Monokuma’s games.”

“C-Cum-soaked idiot?” Miu stuttered out, her face reddening as she squirmed in her seat. Shuichi grimaced slightly, glancing at Kokichi out of the corner of his eye as he tried to calm Miu down.

“Kokichi, I don’t understand why you’re acting like this,” the detective said quietly, trying to divide his attention between him and the inventor at his side. “We’re supposed to be a team. We’re the…” He paused. “The Killing Game Busters.” His lips twitched as he spoke, as if he were trying to suppress a grin. “We’re supposed to work together to take down the killing game, remember?”

Kokichi hummed softly as he pressed a finger to his cheek, tipping his head to the side as if he were thinking. “Hmm, were we?” he mused, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow. “Funny, because I don’t remember any of that at all. I thought you were a better liar than that.”

“He’s not fucking lying, dipshit,” Miu snapped. “You made us both promise you with that shitty fake blood pact.” She lifted her hand to pull down her glove, exposing the red slash of paint Kokichi had left on her palm.

Kokichi pulled a face of disgust. “Ewwww, you didn’t wash it off? That’s disgusting, Iruma-chan,” he commented, sticking out his tongue as he wrinkled his nose at her. “Although, I suppose it’s to be expected from a dirty whore like you.”

He seemed disappointed when Miu steeled herself, trying to keep herself from reacting. Instead, she looked thoughtful, staring down at the table with her eyebrows furrowed. “...You’re deflecting,” she murmured after a moment, her eyes going wide with realization as she lifted her head to make eye contact. “You know something, don’t you?”

“Hmm?” Kokichi hummed, studying his nails again. “What could I possibly know?”

“I saw you meeting with Shinguuji-kun,” Shuichi suddenly piped up, sounding just as thoughtful, and Kokichi froze. “He’s been saying some peculiar things, and I think he told you something that you were planning on confronting head on, right?” Shuichi’s sharp eyes bore into him. “Something that you weren’t going to tell us?”

Kokichi remained silent. He had been caught in his lie, and his brain was racing, trying to find a way to cover his slip. He couldn’t bring himself to lift his head, to stare into the eyes that he had come to adore, for they would surely break his resolve.

“Please.” It was Miu this time, her voice wavering in a way that Kokichi had thought impossible, once upon a time, at least until the Killing Game Busters were formed. “Please, Kokichi, just fucking talk to us, be honest for once in your god damn life. Tell us what you found.”

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed between the three, bouncing off the walls of the dining hall, and reverberating in Kokichi’s skull until he couldn’t bear it any longer. “Fine. Just… be prepared to act quickly. I don’t think we’ll have much time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please make sure to leave a comment and kudos down below! See you next upload!


End file.
